fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lloyd/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Grand Hero Battle * "In the name of the Fang, I sentence you to death. Do not blame me for your fate. It is your own doing." Tap Battle * "Do not speak. We are enemies now... I can show you no mercy. Kill me, and don't look back." Summoned * "I'm Lloyd—the White Wolf of the Black Fang. Know some vermin? I'll exterminate 'em for you." Home * "The Black Fang has its Four Fangs, those who really get their hands the dirtiest. Who are they? Sure, I'll tell you. Two of 'em are the Angel of Death and the Blue Crow...Jaffar and Ursula. And of course, there's me and my brother. Linus... We're the White Wolf and the Mad Dog." * "Your weapon is something else... I wonder if you could use it to shoot vermin somehow." * "My younger brother and I both delivered the Fang's justice to evil vermin who deserved it. But Linus can be reckless, especially when I'm not there to rein the guy in." * "We of the real Black Fang never killed for pleasure. We exterminated lowlifes-those who preyed upon those who couldn't fight for themselves." * "There's something about this place that gets under my skin. It's decent enough. Maybe that's the problem. It's not at all like places where the Black Fang met." * "So, I take it that you're Summoner? Hey, relax. I bring greetings, not... justice." (Greeting from friend) * "Got some truth for you. You know the Black Fang that I'm always talking about? Well, I'm more proud of what we were...than what we are. Oh, we've always been covered in blood, but it was always for a decent cause--uh, back then. When? Well, before a bunch of stuff happened. But the Fang fell into some shadowy business. Still, being here brings back good memories of dark deeds done for the right reasons. You remind me of my brother too. So I'd better stick around to keep you out of his kind of trouble." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * *laughs* * "Need someone eliminated? I'll consider it." * "This...poking and prodding....What are we, children?" * "We Fangs eliminate lowlifes, no matter how high their station." * "The law of the Fangs is absolute. There is no wiggle room." * "How fortunate that neither of us is a lowlife. Or the Fangs... Would strike." * "I like your face. Seems like you are the type who values your true family. We see eye to eye on this." * "In the Fangs, I am known as the White Wolf." Map * "Alright." * "Yes?" * "Mhm?" Level up * "Heh, nice. Almost too good to believe." (5-6 stats up) * "Just about what I expected." (3-4 stats up) * "Eh. Guess I'm not a young buck anymore." (1-2 stats up) * "Thanks. Every bit helps when hunting vermin." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Fang's justice!" * "You won't escape." * "Don't blame me for your fate!" * "It's time for you to die." Defeat * "Beaten..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes